charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Teleportation
Teleportation is the ability to travel from one location to another without moving through the space in between. Teleportation is almost instant and users can often carry others with them. Various magical beings possess a form of teleportation and this power is required to enter other planes such as the Heavens and the Underworld. Methods of Teleportation Ash Teleportation An ash-based method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears through a cloud or puff of ashes. This power is used by Lazarus demons and The Morrigan. Beaming A light-based method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears in a pink glow, often leaving a pink heart-shaped glow for a moment. This power is used by Cupids. Black Orbing A method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears through use of black and blue orbs. This power is used by Darklighters and is a dark counterpart to Orbing. Blinking An instant method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears in the blink of an eye. This power is the trademark of warlocks, though it originally belonged to witches. Dark Wisping A dark method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears blue wisps shaped in the image of a skull. This power is used exclusively by the Angel of Death. Dusting A method of teleportation in which the user appears and disappears through gray, dust-like particles. Cole Turner is the only known being to possess this form of teleportation due to being stuck in the Cosmic Void. Fading An energy-based method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears in a fading manner. There are many different forms of this power and can be either light or dark. It is possessed by many beings, for example the Avatars. Flaming A fire-based method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears through flames. These flames can be gentle or intensely burning, depending on the power of the user. This power is used by upper-level demons such as the Source of All Evil. Glistening A light-based method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears in a glistening light, leaving a contour of the body for a short moment. This power is possessed by the first Seer and certain species of demons. Lightning Teleportation A lightning-based method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears through bolts of lightning. This power is usually quite violent, but slower than most forms of teleportation. Orbing A method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears in white and blue orbs. This power is possessed by Elders and Whitelighters, who teleport in columns of orbs. Some Whitelighter-Witches orb in a swirling manner instead of a column. Portal Creation A method of teleportation where the user conjures a portal that allows movement to another location. These portal can vary in size and appearance. This power is significantly different from other teleportation powers, as the teleportation is not instant, but must be activated by stepping through the portal. Some portal can have a strong pull, making it possible to drag beings in against their will. Rainbow Teleportation A light-based method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears by moving through a colorful rainbow. This power is exclusive to Leprechauns, who can summon a rainbow through a shillelagh. Sand Teleportation A sand-based method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears in a sandstorm. This form of teleportation always leaves a pile of sand. Shimmering A method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears as the space around them is distorted. This form of teleportation is almost exclusively considered demonic, though Phoenix-Witches also possess this power. It is generally used by low-level demons. Shredding A molecular-based method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears as their molecules disperse into the air and reassemble elsewhere. This power is most often possessed by demons, though the Zodiac also possess this form of teleportation. Smoking A smoke-based method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears engulfed by smoke. This power is possessed by several species of demons such as Furies, Harpies and Power Brokers, as well as genies. Sparkling A light-based method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears in sparking light particles. These particles are often white or golden. The Angels of Destiny possess this power. Enchanted objects often use this form of teleportation as well. Spiralization An energy-based method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears through swirling blue spirals. This power is exclusively used by Wizards. Water Teleportation A water-based method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears by liquefying into water or moving through a surface of water. Whirling A wind-based method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears through gusts of wind or tornados. This power can be gentle or violent depending on the user. The demonic assassin Shax teleported through a violent tornado. Wisping A light-based method of teleportation where the user appears and disappears through wisping lights or orbs. This power is used by spirits. Earthbound spirits teleport through smoke-like wisps, while spirits from the afterlife teleport through white orbs. Category:Powers